Ape Rebellion (CE)
The Ape Rebellion, also known as Monkeygate, is referred to the rebellion of Evolved Apes led by Caesar. It begins when Caesar, an intelligent chimpanzee who resided in San Francisco as the adoptive son of Will Rodman and Caroline Aranha, bites the finger of his vile neighbor Douglas Hunsiker off by accident, while trying to protect Will's father, Charles. Over time, Caesar with the help of the wise orangutan, Maurice, the kind-hearted yet underestimated gorilla Buck and later his rival turned friend, Rocket begin a rebellion that sees the beginning of the destruction of humanity. Events Rise of the Planet of the Apes Bright Eyes' Rampage When test chimpanzee Bright Eyes began acting strange, her handlers attempted to bribe her out of her cage. When she was free and ran wild and ended up being shot dead in the conference room of Gen-Sys Laboratories in front of Will Rodman and the Gen-Sys Board Members. The ALZ-112 trials were shut down as it was believed Bright Eyes had gone wild because of the drug. Will visits the cage room to find chimpanzee handler Robert Franklin crouched over a newborn baby chimpanzee. Franklin and Will work out that the ALZ-112 hadn't caused Bright Eyes' aggressive behavior and that she was only being protective of her baby. Franklin encourages Will to take the infant home temporarily until he can find a sanctuary, only the newborn's visit to the Rodman House ends up being permanent with Will keeping the chimpanzee and naming him Caesar. Caesar gets Locked Up Eight years after Bright Eyes' death, her now teenage son, Caesar has been locked up in the San Bruno Primate Sheltennr after biting the finger of the family neighbor. Caesar, having never been locked up a caged environment before, becomes home sick and draws in chalk on the wall of his cell, the shape of his window from his room in the Rodman House. After being constantly picked on by both Alpha male Rocket and the shelter's vile son, Dodge, Caesar begins to build a resistance to their bullying. After getting to know his surroundings, Caesar steals a pocketknife from one of Dodge's friends and learns to pick the lock on his cage door in order to free himself. Later through sign language Caesar ends up befriending the kind orangutan, Maurice, Caesar would break the seemingly rogue gorilla, Buck out of his cage gaining another friend. Caesar then lures Rocket out of his cage and into the play area where with Buck's help, threatening Rocket into stepping down as Alpha and allowing Caesar to take his place. Rocket, reluctantly steps down and offers his allegiance to Caesar. As time goes on, Caesar plots the apes' escape from the shelter. When Will visits him after blackmailing John Landon in letting Caesar return home, Caesar declines Will's offer to return home coldly upon seeing the leash in his hand, shutting the door in his adoptive father's face. Later on Caesar would make peace with Rocket by stealing Dodge Landon's cookies and making Rocket share them with the other apes as a show a good will. Before even attempting to break the apes out, Caesar sits and talks to Maurice. The orangutan asks why Caesar bribed Rocket with cookies. Caesar explains that when apes act alone they are weak but when they work together they are strong. An example of the apes' stupidity is shown when a bunch of apes including Cornelia exclaim when one of them hits the water they are playing with, causing it to splash. Before wandering away, Maurice tells Caesar that their fellow apes are stupid which gives the chimp an idea. Planned Escape almost Backfires Using Maurice's testimony that the shelter's apes are stupid beyond belief, in the dead of night, Caesar frees himself from his cage and heads back to his old home. There, he watches his adoptive his human parents Will and Caroline sleep for a moment before making his way to the kitchen where he finds Will's revised ALZ-113 drug in the fridge. He plays with the nozzle unleashing some of the drug, inhales it, and after discovering how it works, he steals three canisters before heading back to the shelter. Once back, he uses his stolen knife to pierce the canisters before rolling them down the floor infecting himself and the other sleeping primates with the gas. Once unleashed, Caesar returns to his cage for the night. The next morning the apes awaken, unaware that they have been infected with the virus. Caesar examines them as the enter the den and sees they all now have green eyes like him a sign of their new intelligence. In the play area the apes are gathered in formation as Caesar talks to them over his plans of freeing them as he talks to them he notices John Landon watching confused at their new behavior the apes start hooting in defiance at Landon watching on as he walks off. When the apes return to their cages that evening, Caesar remains behind, refusing to go back to his cage. Dodge notices this and has Rodney get his sniping gun in case things get bad. With his cattle prod dodge becomes aggressive and begins attacking Caesar with the apes shouting in defiance against him. Caesar gains the upper-hand and screams "No!" which shocks Dodge, Rodney and the other apes into silence. Caesar lashes out before striking Dodge and dragging the unconscious human to a cage. Caesar eggs the apes on before releasing them from their cages but Dodge doesn't stay down for long. He comes at Caesar with the cattle prod while Caesar defends himself with the waterhose. His defenses weaken for a moment when Dodge dies after getting electrocuted. Horrified at what he's done, Caesar is remorseful for his accidental slaughter. When Rodney suddenly appears, the apes turn on him and attempt to beat him up. Caesar knowing Rodney to be a better human than dodge stops them by yelling "No!" at them. They stop and Caesar puts Rodney in a cage for safe keeping. Caesar then decides to free all the apes in city so they will truly be free with that he liberates Buck and the apes escape the shelter and head to the outskirts of the city. Caesar divides his forces into two with him, Maurice and a group of chimpanzees ransacking Gen-Sys while Buck, Rocket and others ransack the San Francisco Zoo to free their captive brethren. Will discovers where the Apes are Heading The next morning, Will awakens to find the door to Caesar's room hanging down. He then asks Caroline if she's been up to the room. Will rings the shelter only to get no answer. The couple make their way to the shelter to find the place in ruin and empty. Will finds Dodge's body and the canisters that once contained the ALZ-113. Caroline finds Rodney locked in a cage and terrified. He then tells the couple that he heard Caesar speak. The authorities are called and Dodge's death is watched on the CCTV monitors much to the grief of Dodge's father John. Will, having pieced together where the apes are going jumps in the car with Caroline in tow. She asks what he knows and he tells her he know where the apes are going. Freedom is Pending On the streets of San Francisco, Caesar leads the apes to the Gen-Sys Laboratories and they free the apes there, including the bonobo, Koba. Buck liberates the apes at the San Francisco Zoo and the apes use the cage bars as spears against the humans. As the apes attempt to make their way towards the Golden Gate Bridge, they ignite a riot over the streets. Several apes are caught by animal control before Rocket frees them by ripping the doors of the animal control van of their hinges. Caesar leads many of the apes over the rooftops and throwing the pointed fence posts that they stole from the zoo, into cars down below. Later, Maurice and Buck are in the city and encounter police cars heading towards them. Maurice throws a manhole cover at one of the police car while Buck throws a parking meter at the other causing both to crash. With the people in disarray, the apes use a trolley and proceed towards the Golden Gate Bridge as their next target. Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge Caesar orders a full-scale attack on the bridge which stops the traffic and the authorities are forced to intervene by getting the people off the bridge. Will and Caroline climb out of the car and see the chaos that Caesar has created. Caroline kisses Will for good luck before she rushes off. She attempts to climb one of the bridge railings to get closer to get to the action but is grabbed by a policeman. With the authorities distracted, Will makes a run for it, attempting to get to Caesar. Meanwhile, Caesar orders Koba to take some chimpanzees to take the bridge from above. Maurice is ordered to take a group of orangutans and chimpanzees to scale the bridge from under the supports while Buck and new his band of gorillas are to push bus in the range of police bullets creating a barricade as Rocket and others remain on the bridge with Caesar and Buck. Finally, Caesar gives the order to attack from the back of a police horse. The apes attack which causes a fierce battle to erupts between them however, despite their superior weaponry the police are no match for the apes and are forced to retreat. The apes then celebrate their victory over what remained of the authorities. Will now having caught up with the apes, calls for Caesar who turns to look at him in surprise. Suddenly, a helicopter with Jacobs on board appears and begins shooting at the apes until Jacobs points Caesar out as the leader. Buck jumps in to defend his friend and jumps onto the chopper, bringing it crashing onto the bridge. Buck dies from his injuries with Caesar at his side. Devastated by his friend's death, Caesar walks up to the hanging chopper where Jacobs is hanging on with all his might. Jacobs begs for his life but Caesar, knowing its not his job to kill him, nods to Koba to finish the job. Koba pushes the helicopter over the edge of the bridge as Jacob screams "Stupid Monkey!" as he plummets to his death. Caesar then orders the apes to head for the Muir Woods Park. Freedom at Last Will steals a police car and makes his way towards the Muir Woods Park. Once there he seeks out Caesar only to be set upon by Koba who is about to attack him before being pushed aside by Caesar who has come to his adoptive father's aid. Koba hurries off, angry. Helping Will up, Caesar listens to his pleas to come home with the guarantee of protection from all the destruction caused by the apes and humans. Turning to face his new friends, Caesar realizes how he wants to live his life, in freedom. Caesar exchanges one last hug with Will before whispering "Caesar is Home" in his ear. Amazed that Rodney had been right all along, Will accepts Caesar's decision and watches as the other apes accept Caesar as their leader before watching the apes ascend into the trees looking upon the damage they inflicted on San Francisco. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm On the Run Five days after the Battle on the Golden Gate Bridge, the apes struggle to survive. With so many apes injured and with the humans after them, Caesar comes to realise that he's acting solely on his and the willingness of the other apes to survive. A Lack of Food When the apes have come to realize that they need food, Cornelia decides to add in her input as she knows the difference between forest food and jungle as she was born in the wild. She is immediately dismissed by Caesar who finds her incredibly annoying and opinionated. After talking with Maurice who has sided with Cornelia, Caesar admits that she has a valid point. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes A New Time For Apes Ten years, after the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge and their liberation, the apes have made the Muir Woods Park their home building a village and have become more advanced than they were a decade ago teaching sign language and creating various activities for their people. Bear Attack When Blue Eyes, Caesar's eldest son, wanders off during a deer hunt, the young prince is set upon by a bear which injures him. Caesar, having come to his son's aid has trouble freeing his son and calls for Koba who spears the bear through the back of the head, killing it. Caesar, attempts to check his son's wounds but Blue Eyes, stubborn and headstrong brushes him off. Later, back in the village, Koba tells his nephew to be proud of his scars as they show strength. Attack in the Forest After the attack, Blue Eyes goes out fishing with his best friend and cousin, Ash who teases him and brags that he could have done better with the bear. Blue Eyes, taking his cousin's teasing in stride tells him to shut up but the moment is short lived when they stumble across a human man, Carver in the forest. The man, frightened accidentally opens fire, injuring Ash. The shot is heard by Caesar and the other apes in the forest who rush out to find the boys only find the humans on the scene. Rocket rushes to his son's side, visibly shaken by the attack. Caesar yells for the humans leave and they do but not before Alexander, the son of the group's leader, Malcolm drops his bag which is retrieved by Maurice. Caesar orders Koba to follow them. The Next Step Back in the village, Caesar listens as his council argue over what is to be done about Ash's shooting. Blue Eyes and Koba want to go after the humans and make them pay for what they have done while Rocket and Ash say that Ash's shooting was an accident. Koba ridicules Rocket for not wanting revenge for his son. Rocket snaps back and says that he follows only Caesar's orders and that he will do whatever Caesar decides. Caesar then tells the council to be quiet by screaming "No!" at them. He then tells them that he will have a decision by morning. As the Alpha is about to head home, Koba tells Caesar he will do anything he decides but they must show strength. Caesar promises that they will. A Warning is Issued The next day, Caesar leads the army into the city. Dreyfus, the leader of the humans tells Malcolm that there's a lot more apes then he thought. Malcolm, having been the one to meet the apes first goes out to meet Caesar who threatens war on the humans if they trespass on the apes territory again. The crowd gasp at the fact that the apes are now capable of speech. Caesar then has his son, Blue Eyes throw Alexander's missing bag at Malcolm's feet before leading the apes back to the village. An Incident at the Dam As time goes on, the apes and Malcolm's group begin to bond with even the hardest of both species softening with possibility of friendship. When Malcolm and various members of his group get caught the dam when it is suddenly about to explode, Caesar and his group of apes help them out. Caesar's youngest son scrambles out Blue Eyes' arms and goes to investigate their new friends. While Malcolm thanks Caesar for helping them, Blue Eyes hurries after his little brother. Ellie, who is checking Carver over for a suspected broken leg, suddenly becomes distracted when the curious infant climbs up her back and appears at her shoulder. Caesar and Malcolm watch curiously while a cautious Blue Eyes watches nervously. The infant plays with Ellie and Alexander before wandering over to the other humans, making a few of them smile. Carver, the human that accidentally shot Ash suddenly becomes paranoid when the little one becomes fascinated with a box of supplies, uncovering a hidden shotgun. Blue Eyes, seeing his brother in danger, jumps in and hits Carver while a furious Caesar wrestles the weapon from Carver's hands. He threatens the humans with the weapon before throwing it over the dam wall. Scooping up his little son, Caesar declares the alliance is over. A Sick Queen Returning to the village, Caesar and the boys are summoned by Queen Cornelia's midwives. They hurry home to find Cornelia's health has taken a turn for the worst. They are then told she hasn't got long to live, leaving Caesar and their sons devastated. A moment later, Malcolm and Ellie enter to apologize for Carver's behaviour at the dam. They stop when they see what is going on. Caesar, still seething over what happened, tells them to leave. Malcolm attempts to plead with Caesar that they want to help. When this fails, Ellie pleads and is successful when Caesar, seeing the the desperation on his sons' faces at the idea of losing their mother, Caesar agrees to have Ellie give Cornelia antibiotics. A Temporary Truce Malcolm and his family having proven they were not a threat to the apes were give permission to stay for one more day by Caesar only with a few conditions; the first was that the hostile human Carver be expelled from their group and that the apes were to aid the humans in their efforts. With the negotiations done, Malcolm banished Carver into the woods and the apes began to help the humans with the Dam with things going along just fine until a surprise arrived. It was Koba who was angered that Caesar was working with the humans after they just threatened his sons saying he has put the apes in danger and accused him of loving humans more than apes and his children. This last remark pushed Caesar over the edge and he angrily attacked Koba beating him to near death before remembering the "Ape not kill Ape" law and calming himself down. Koba then apologize to Caesar however, this was foreshadowing a dark event to occur in the future. Afterwards the humans and apes were successful in restoring power to the Human-Hideout shelter which called for a celebration which was elevated with the revelation of the Ape Queen Cornelia being alive and well. While this was happening Koba who had infiltrated the human armory and stole an MK-47 rifle had found and killed Carver taking his items as trophies. Leader Down After the celebration many of the apes settled into their homes for the night. Caesar at his home was watching his wife and infant son peacefully sleep before he heard a noise that he went to investigate. As he investigated he found Koba armed with his rifle the two apes lock eyes with one another until Koba aims his gun and fires at Caesar causing the alpha to fall from the branch presumably to his death. Koba's follower Stone then sets the Ape Village ablaze which makes the apes flee their now burning homes in fear as they react in frenzied panic at the display. Koba suddenly appears and tells the apes that humans were responsible for the destruction of their homes and has his other follower Grey produce Carver's items as evidence of their role in the events. Koba takes power for himself and says that comes out attacking the humans in their city is the only way to avenge their fallen leader which the other apes roar in agreement at. Watching this occur, Maurice (speaking for the first time) tells Malcolm and his family "Run" just as the apes start their charge into the forest. Killing Spree Malcolm and his family hide as the apes on horseback charge past them to attack the humans at the San Francisco Hideout Shelter. Come... Return to Home More to Come... Revenge at Last More to Come... War is Dawning More to Come... References Category:CE Category:Events Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Wars Category:Battles